


The Green Eyed Monster

by FunkyRacoon



Series: Sterek Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eternal Sterek, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Jealous Derek Hale, M/M, Possessive Derek, Stiles is a hooker, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Derek Hale fucks like he’s in love. Probably because he is.In which Stiles is a hooker, Derek gets possessive, and they’re both idiots. Just not in that same order.





	The Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely prompt by please-let-it-be-gay on tumblr who wanted jealous/possessive Derek!!

Derek Hale fucked like he was in love.

Maybe he was, maybe he wasn’t. But the truth of the matter was that when Stiles came over the one night out of the whole week he fucked like he was in love. He knew there was something wrong; after all Stiles was just there for business and pleasure, it was his job to get Derek off and then leave right after. The first couple of times that’s exactly what happened. They fucked, Derek paid Stiles and then Stiles left. But that was over two months ago. Now when they fucked they laughed, they smiled, Stiles would crack jokes and have Derek snorting or shaking with laughter. Sometimes rolling his eyes at him. 

Now instead of leaving right after they fuck, Stiles will lay in bed with Derek to either talk about his day or doze off. Then they would eat a little something, Derek would ask if Stiles wanted to shower and he always says yes. Stiles will hang around in Derek’s loft sometimes an hour long, sometimes longer depending on how tired he is from classes that day. Derek will always remind him that he can spend the night if he wants to and he’ll drop Stiles off in the morning, but the proposition is always responded with a smirk and Stiles saying, “You just want me to warm your bed up longer.”

He wants to say yes, but Derek always responds with something snappy back at him which gets the younger man snickering. He does want Stiles in his bed longer but not for sex, he wants intimacy. He wants to hold Stiles as they lay on his bed for hours, to run his scent all over the man and listen to him talk for hours about how DC is so much better than Marvel. Watching the way Stiles talks with his hands and laughs with his whole body, so jubilant and loud. The social butterfly to Derek’s social hermit. And when Stiles leaves he always leaves with a peck to Derek’s lips like a lover leaving for war but giving him one last token to hold onto. And Derek holds onto that last kiss like it’s a lifeline to his devastated heart. 

So yes, Derek Hale fucks like he’s in love. Because he has fallen so hard for Stiles he worries the man already knows. Has noticed how Derek kisses him like it’s the air he breathes, touches him like he’s a treasure to the world, taste him with his lips and tongue like a starving man. He fucks him with his whole body and heart; hands clinging onto Stiles skin, body shuddering like it’ll break apart every time he comes. His wolf wants to howl, to Mark and claim this beautiful creature beneath it but his human side knows Stiles is off limits to him. He shouldn’t touch or crave him like a mad man, but he’s already gotten too attached to Stiles. Leaning and yearning every simple touch, whether it be from Stiles resting a hand on his arm, running quick fingers through his hair or those Cupid bowed lips branding into his skin like a mark.

“This was fun.” Stiles tells him with a grin as they lay in bed enjoying the afterglow. His hands-always moving, always with energy-run up and down Derek’s side, tracing random patterns into his skin before settling for one second to rest and then they’re off again.

Derek grunts, moving closer to press his nose against Stiles neck to inhale his scent. Wishing it would cling to his bedsheets like it does in the back of his head. Stiles grins, bringing a hand up to cup the side of Derek’s face, the werewolf rubs his beard against the open palm and settled once more.

“I don’t know why people are afraid of you,” Stiles comments, “You’re such a giant cuddle bear.”

“Only with you.”

Stiles smiles so brightly at him it hurts to stare for so long.

Closing his eyes so he can just focus on Stiles heart beat, Derek feels his wolf grow content as Stiles continues to pet him. Rubbing his scent all over Derek’s hot skin. He feels lips press against the side of his lips before Stiles settles in his arms and dozed off while they sleep.

Next time, he’ll tell Stiles they need to stop.

~~

He doesn’t tell Stiles how he feels the next time, or the time after that. Not even the third time. And the longer he has Stiles in his grasp the more possessive he grows, he sees that green eyed monster snarling in the corner of his red when Stiles leaves. Knowing the human is going to be with another client the next day or day after that, it makes him snarl so loud it reverberates all around his loft. Shaking the metal walls. It’s a kind of snarl that has your skin rippling with goosebumps and your feet frozen like prey. After the third failure, Derek lets his wolf go on the next full moon. 

The monster gnashes it’s teeth, tearing everything on it’s path to shreds. Chasing after a scent that calls to him like a sirens song. When he gets to the edge of the trees he sees Stiles walking down the street laughing with some red head woman, it makes his bristles stand And all he wants to do is tear the woman apart, bit by bit, and then take Stiles back to his den so he can rub away any scent that isn’t his. But Derek freezes at those horrific thoughts, his whole body jumps and shudders with disgust at himself.

He’s a monster. And he shouldn’t be anywhere near Stiles anymore.

He runs back home, frantic and panting, afraid he’ll loose the nerve the moment before he can call. Picking up his phone he dials Stiles number and waits three rings until the man picks up.

“Hey Der-“

“I can’t see you anymore. It’s-we just-not anymore.”

“Wait-What? Derek-“

“Goodbye.”

The loft is dealthy silent after he ends the call, creaking ominously as if it understands his pain. But it doesn’t know, no one knows how much he loves Stiles. How possessive and jeleous he’s gotten of the other man, he wants to tear into anyone else who lays a hand on Stiles skin. Snarl at anyone who gets a glance at that beautiful smile. He’s so disgusted with how much he wants to lock Stiles away forever and keep him all to himself.

This time when he lets the wolf out it’s to destroy his whole loft, shredding claws against the bed that smells so heavily of Stiles and his scent it drives him mad, throwing tables like they’re nothing and smashing glasses everywhere. The pain is nothing but dull. The ache in his chest is what has him whining and sobbing with agony.

~~

When he woke up it wasn’t to the sound of Stiles off key singing, the pattering of his bare feet on the floor or the clatter of pans when he was trying to sneakily make himself a late dinner. This time it was to the sound of someone pounding on the front door.

Standing up, Derek walked to the front door still in a daze as the moons presence had yet to leave his body. When he opened the door it was to Stiles furious face.

“Stiles. What are you-“

“No. You shut up, and sit the fuck down because you are going to listen to everything I have to say.” He growled, pushing Derek back into his loft. Freezing when he saw the wreckage that was Derek’s loft right now, “Jesus. What the fuck happened? Was there a wild animal in here or something!?”

Before Derek could open his mouth and speak, Stiles had a hand over his mouth. “Rhetorical question. I didn’t say you could speak yet.”

He pushed Derek to sit on the shredded couch, before taking a step back to stand in front of him with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “I get a call late at night while I’m hanging out with my friends from you, just flat out telling me we can’t see each other again and that’s it! You don’t explain, don’t give me any room to speak, you just fucking end it like that. What the fuck Derek! I thought-I thought we had something going on, but I guess you were just yanking my chain the whole time.”

Whining, Derek let his head fall forward in shame, his voice quivering as he spoke. “We can’t see each other anymore.” He told Stiles like a broken record.”

“Why.”

He wishes it was so easy to tell him the truth, to tell Stiles, ‘I’m a werewolf and I’ve fallen in love with. I’ve grown so attached that I almost killed the woman you were with last night because I was so jeleous and all I want to do is keep you to myself forever.’ And then Stiles would see what a terrible monster he was and would just run away. Leave Derek in the dust.

“Because.”

“Derek fucking Hale, you tell me the truth right now or else.”

The ‘or else’ shook Derek to the core and made him snap. “I’m a monster!” He roared, eyes shifting to blue his face twisting itself from the shift as fangs grow and claws elongate. “I can’t have you with me anymore because I don’t want to let you go. I want to keep you here forever and I know that’s not what you want. Stiles you need to run from me. I love you too much to hurt you but-but the wolf inside of me is getting harder and harder to control the more we’re together. You need to run before I do something awful.”

Stiles stood there frozen, eyes stuck on Derek’s face the entire time he spoke. It felt like an eternity before he finally moved, hands reaching up to gently cup Derek’s face. Derek wanted nothing more than to pull back and run away but his wolf held him in place and had him yearning to nuzzle against Stiles hands. Thumbs traces over his thick brow ridges, sliding down to caress his side burns before lifting Derek’s lips up a little to reveal the fangs in his mouth. And then Stiles just snorted.

Like it was funny.

“You look like the vampires from Buffy, dude. Oh my god, are you a vampire! That would be some weird Twilight shit.”

Derek was shell shocked at the questions, “What? Stiles I just-I told you the truth, you need to go.” And ten furrowed his eyebrows in a glare, “And I’m a werewolf not a vampire.”

Stiles eyes lighted up at that, “That explains so much why you’re so cuddly after sex and like pressing your face against my neck. Also dude I’m not running away from you. Not after you just confessed your love to me.”

Derek just stared at Stiles.

Stiles grinned at him and leaned forward to kiss Derek’s lips, unbothered by the fangs that could tear open his skin like it was paper. “Did you know, I stopped seeing any other clients three weeks ago?”

Eyebrows shot up at that, “Wh-“

“I was going to wait until our next session to tell you the truth about how I felt. I thought that you felt the same way because you always wanted me to stay, I knew it wasn’t just for sex because you always listened to me when I was ranting. If it was anyone else they would have gotten annoyed and told me to shut up or leave, but with you...you always listened to everything I said. And you remembered things too, like how I had a big test the next day and you let me study all night instead of fucking me. You didn’t even care when I was loud or annoying you just looked at me like I was something to be cherished. And well, when you called me last night I-I was so angry and sad. I cried a lot last night and had to stop my friends from coming here to kill you.”

Taking in every word Stiles had spoken, Derek grips Stiles shirt and drags him closer so he can kiss the other man. He’s confused. He thought Stiles would scream at him, run away, punch in the face and then leave him to rot alone. Derek never expected Stiles to kiss him like he was the most important thing in his life. They kiss four hours, Stiles pushing Derek to sit back on the couch so he can sit in the older mans lap as they continue to kiss. Stopping for a moment to study Derek’s shifted face quietly, hands always moving like they always do. When his fingers get close to Derek’s mouth he turns his head to kiss the digits, his face slowly shifting back to human.

“What happened to your place?” Stiles ask a moment after his face shifts, laying his head on Derek’s bare chest as his fingers trace random patterns against his skin.

“I was angry last night...It was the full moon and I let my wolf take control so I-“

Stiles chuckles, turning his head up to kiss Derek again. The way he kisses is so gentle it makes Derek feel breakable. “Your like the Hulk, except you turn into a wolf instead of a big green monster.”

“Close enough. We’re both monsters.”

“You’re not a monster.” Stiles looks at him like a teacher looks when they’re correcting a student.

“Stiles, the things-“

A finger on his lips stop him from speaking anymore, he doesn’t want to look at Stiles face because Derek knows if he does he’ll break all over again. But that warm hand slowly turns his face until he’s staring into honey eyes. “Maybe I want you to keep me forever.”

“Stiles.” Derek begs.

Leaning forward Stiles kisses him silent again, and Derek lets himself fall in those arms. Let’s Stiles cradle his head, run his fingers through Derek’s hair and whisper sweet nothings in his ears. Stiles tells Derek he’s not going anywhere, and his wolf howls with triumph, this time he doesn’t have to let go. This time there won’t be a token kiss goodbye, because there’ll be a kiss good morning instead. A kiss goodnight. And a kiss just because Stiles wants to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> Commits and Kudos are well loved! And yes I’m taking prompts still over on my tumblr I’m just a slow writer


End file.
